


Alone

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Solo, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Megatron rests aboard the Lost Light he is over come by a sense of nostalgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first solo fic. I wrote it all by myself. =)
> 
> It takes place shortly after Megatron’s trial on Luna 2, just after getting on the Lost Light.

He was alone.

He was free. He was alive. But he was so alone. Even on this ship, surrounded by over a hundred mechs. He did not mind being alone. He had spent orns in the cybertronian wilderness, thinking, planning.

But he felt nostalgic.

And so he listened. To old recordings, things his men had said to him. Soundwave, Shockwave....

Starscream.

“Like many here to day I was seduced by Megatron-”

He smiled, cutting off his former SIC’s sentence. The whole truth was in that phrase. But the Seeker would never say. What would Cybertron think when they found out ‘Lord Starscream’ had been Megatron’s berthmate? Better word for it would be ‘whore’ or ‘slut’.

Megatron leaned back in his chair, his optics offlining. He smiled, smirked really. “Who do you really serve, Starscream?” he asked, tilting his helm down and picturing the seeker between his thighs.

“I serve the Decepticon cause.” was the recorded response. But in his fantasy, it was Starscream. The real one. Not some past recording. Kneeling before him, waiting eagerly while wearing that stupid flashy crown of his.

The warlord’s engines revved, and his interface panel snapped open. As his spike pressurized he imagined the look on ‘his’ seeker’s face. Optics glowing brightly, his denta chewing on his lower lip. A look of anticipation.

“I shall remind you then. Remind you what that means.” He took his spike in hand, slowly beginning to pump it with a slow motion.

“Of course, Lord Megatron.” the recording held no sass. No sarcasm. Just pure desire with the slightest hit of affection.

They had done this many times

His servos loosely ran up an down the shaft, delicately tracing biolights and ridges. He sighed softly, his grip growing firm as he began to pump himself with vigor. His fist twisted at the top, thumb running over the head.

“Please master. I need this.”

The image in his processor was so perfect. Starscream watching him, licking his lips with hunger. His servos scratching at his thick thighs. The seeker knew not to touch himself or Megatron unless he was given permission.

With a few more hard twists of his hand Megatron overloaded. The image he imagined was a thing of beauty. Transfluid splattered on Starscream’s ridiculous crown and cheeks, slowly running down the bridge of his nose. Glossa darting out to lick it up when it finally reached his lips.

“Thank you, master.” the clip was quickly meshed together with another, “I am ever your humble servant.”

Megatron smirked, his optics onlining. He looked back between his legs.

And all he could see was the now dirty floor.


End file.
